


Control (noun)

by sophiahelix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: Keep it simple, Yuuri murmured with a smile, when Victor asked about words, rules.You'll know.Victor does know, can feel it in every yearning part of Yuuri’s body, but he needs to hear it once more. Before he takes over everything, just for tonight.Yuuri catches a small, quick breath. He blinks, returning from wherever he’s gone, and Victor sees his fingers close over the ropes, like he's remembering they're there, or like he needs them to be.“Yes,” Yuuri breathes, and closes his eyes.





	Control (noun)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who sent "total control" as a prompt; this was the obvious direction that popped into my head, but I wanted to do something a little different with it too, and explore how Victor and Yuuri would experience it in their relationship.

Victor hesitates.

Beneath him, Yuuri is breathing hard. His wrists are bound to the padded headboard as comfortably as Victor could manage, and Victor can feel all the tension in his shoulders and lean arms, stretched wide. His head is flung back on the pillow, sweat shining in the hollow of his throat, and his eyes are glassy and dark, like he's gone somewhere very far away. 

Victor can have anything he wants. Yuuri told him as much. _I want you to tie me up and just — take me_ , he said, looking down. _I trust you._ His cheeks were stained pink and he was playing with the front of Victor’s open shirt, thumb rubbing the curve of a button over and over, but though his voice was low it was steady. Victor could feel how much he wanted this.

He knows what Yuuri likes by now. How to please him, how to make him laugh and make him moan. He knows Yuuri’s body on the ice and in bed, all the sensitive, tender places: the hollow of his knee, the weaker ankle, the softness under his chin. Some things he's discovered for himself and some Yuuri has shown him, vulnerable and open as a fresh blossom. 

This is new, though, the desire to be taken, overcome. Victor, in all honesty, has never suspected it. Their relationship is a fine, complicated dance, performed mostly by instinct and emotion but sometimes requiring real consideration to keep all the separate parts moving. Even where he could most be expected to have the upper hand, as Yuuri’s coach, Yuuri never allows it and truly, Victor never takes it. Never wants to control Yuuri like a puppet on the ice, making him skate the steps the way he would. Yuuri is his own skater and Victor his guide, that's the _point_.

This is different.

Victor takes in a deep, shuddering breath, lifting his hand to touch Yuuri’s face. He cups his cheek, resting his thumb on Yuuri’s full lower lip, and Yuuri arches under him as much as he can, closing his lips and pressing his soft, warm tongue against the pad of it. Victor lets it happen for a moment, and then slides his hand further down, over Yuuri’s damp neck and tense shoulder. He fights the brief, silly impulse to tickle his fingers in the dark hair underneath, knowing it’s wrong in this moment, and instead caresses the slope of Yuuri’s bicep and soft inner arm with his fingertips.

Yuuri moans, breathing faster.

Victor is kneeled up between his legs, pressed hard against him but not inside. Yuuri rests on his lap, bent in half, knees clasped around his waist. Victor could have tied his ankles down as well but he likes it here, the angles better. The image of driving into Yuuri like this, helpless and anchored beneath him, flashes into his head with a sudden, intense heat that makes him catch his breath, biting his lip.

He leans in and presses a kiss to Yuuri’s chest, right over his heart. When he bends over he feels Yuuri hard against his belly, as he's been ever since Victor began to wrap the rope around his wrists, competent but hesitant, glancing over often. Whatever Victor’s reservations, there's no question that this is what Yuuri wants.

And that, after all, is what makes it easier to draw his nails down Yuuri’s chest, scratching just this side of rough and making Yuuri moan again, harder. To shift, lifting Yuuri’s legs with his hands beneath his thighs, holding him up. To squeeze, tightly.

Still, Victor asks. “Yes?”

 _Keep it simple_ , Yuuri murmured with a smile, when Victor asked about words, rules. _You'll know._

Victor does know, can feel it in every yearning part of Yuuri’s body, but he needs to hear it once more. Before he takes over everything, just for tonight.

Yuuri catches a small, quick breath. He blinks, returning from wherever he’s gone, and Victor sees his fingers close over the ropes, like he's remembering they're there, or like he needs them to be.

“ _Yes_ ,” Yuuri breathes, and closes his eyes.

For a moment the weight is immense. Victor sees why he's feared it, distrusted his desire for this. It's nothing like the control he's cultivated over himself, this responsibility for another or this power. It changes him too, makes him fallible and vulnerable, so much greater and worse than before. More _human_. 

Victor closes his eyes too, and takes it on. The burden of this love and trust, the knowledge of his own weakness, and the intersection between. Just for tonight.

He hears Yuuri gasp when he shifts again, pushing inside. Slow, fractional, rocking as he opens Yuuri wider, taking up space. He holds Yuuri’s thighs tightly in his hands, thumbs digging in, pressing them back against his chest. The ropes creak against the headboard as Yuuri pulls on them, letting out a low moan.

Victor could do this all night. Just watching Yuuri give way beneath him, his lips parted as he breathes hard, sweat breaking out over his chest, beneath the fine dark hair. Yuuri’s so tense all over, and Victor suddenly wishes he'd blindfolded him too, making him wait for what Victor gives him. 

But then Yuuri opens his eyes and _this_ is what Victor wants, the stunning intimacy he feels every time, there in Yuuri’s loving, appraising gaze. Yuuri wants the best Victor has to give, and he believes in him too. Trusts him to carry them both when he needs it.

Victor groans, giving in at last, and pushes until his hips are flush with Yuuri’s body, resting on his lap. He takes a few quick, shallow breaths and then gets up on his knees, spreading them wide and shifting his weight forward. It bends Yuuri more in half, his knees touching his chest as he curls up, and Victor lifts Yuuri’s ankles to rest on his own shoulders.

He leans in, planting his hands on the bed. Yuuri’s breathing so hard he's gasping, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. His widespread arms are taut and corded, as he arches against the ropes around his wrists.

Victor cups his face with one hand, his touch rough and possessive now. He presses his thumb into Yuuri’s cheek and Yuuri moans sharply, head snapping back as much as he can. He's so tight around Victor, though Victor took a long time working him open before, and his chest heaves beneath Victor’s, each breath labored with the way his body’s tucked up.

“Yuuri,” Victor murmurs, a soft rumble in his throat. He loosens his hold, stroking Yuuri’s cheek with his thumb instead. He tips his head down to brush a kiss across Yuuri’s dry, open lips, still full and sweet. “I've got you. All right?”

Yuuri nods, a little wildly. He lets out a quiet noise, almost a whimper, before he speaks. “Please,” he whispers, and Victor hears the creak of the ropes.

Victor kisses him again, and then he straightens up, shifting his hands to grip Yuuri’s hips, and does it.

It’s fucking, pure and simple. He drives into Yuuri like he imagined, hard enough to bang the headboard against the wall. It's deep and slow at first, as he finds his pace, and Yuuri cries out every time. Victor can't hold back, though, and he goes faster until Yuuri can barely catch in a sobbed breath between, his voice breaking as Victor slams back inside. 

This is _everything_ Victor has never dared to want. Yuuri helpless beneath him, hot and tight, the sound of their bodies crashing together. Victor’s breathing so fast it’s just a rush of constant air, his heart pounding so hard it hurts, and he can't stop staring at Yuuri’s face. Eyes screwed shut and gasping mouth open, head tossing on the pillow, the ecstasy and abandon as he gives himself up to this.

“Yuuri,” Victor groans, feeling like he's losing himself too. There’s a tingling all through him, but the pleasure is deeper than that, tangled with the thudding impact of every thrust, how Yuuri’s body is bowed up between Victor and the ropes. Victor’s hands are tight and covetous on Yuuri’s hips, and he knows they'll be bruised tomorrow, purple finger marks to remind them both. He's stunned with how much he wants that, and the red rawness at Yuuri’s wrists; everything to show what happened tonight, whose Yuuri is.

“ _Mine_ ,” Victor mutters, without meaning to, and Yuuri’s eyes fly open. He stares at Victor, still moaning softly as Victor keeps moving. Victor shakes his head hard, tossing his hair out of his eyes. “Say it,” he gasps. He's getting close now, the world blurring around him, everything focusing down to this. “Say it.”

“I'm yours,” Yuuri breathes, groaning at the end of it. He shuts his eyes again, tipping his head back. Victor’s eyes flick over his curving throat, his straining shoulders and arms, and then to his face. Peaceful, surrendering. “Always. Anything, Victor. Just — oh please, _please_ — ”

Victor can't hold back, though he meant to. He thrusts in even harder than before, hands slippery on Yuuri’s hips, and Yuuri’s gasping his name now, broken and desperate. It's so good, and so much, and there's a roaring in his ears as the wave crests and breaks. He lets out a strangled shout and drops his head to kiss the side of Yuuri’s throat, using his teeth to make a mark until Yuuri cries out, thrashing underneath him. He comes and he comes, enveloped in this feeling of _having_ Yuuri, his body and his aching need, everything here for him.

It takes a while to come back to himself, his breath returning. He’s aware of the weight of Yuuri’s legs on his shoulders, and the strain in his own spread thighs, the stiffness in his low back. He's still kissing Yuuri’s neck, softly now, tasting the salt of his skin, and he can hear Yuuri’s short, rough breaths. 

Victor lets his lips travel up Yuuri’s neck, gentle, as he releases Yuuri’s hips and reaches up to stroke his sides. He kisses Yuuri’s ear and Yuuri whimpers, arching up into him.

“Shh,” Victor says. “Let me.” He gives into his impulse from before and finds the underside of Yuuri’s arm with his fingertips, tickling lightly. 

Yuuri jerks again, trying to twist away. “Victor,” he groans, half chastising, half pleading. 

Victor smiles against his neck, pressing another kiss under his ear. He lets his hands roam, touching Yuuri everywhere but where he wants it, loving his little gasps and whimpers. 

“Oh,” Yuuri sighs. “Come _on_.”

There's a note of annoyance in his voice and Victor smiles again. Then he tenses and lifts himself up, moving out and down in one swift move. He hears Yuuri’s gasped intake of breath, but he rubs his face against Yuuri’s belly and then mouths his cock, taking him right in, and Yuuri lets it out again in one throaty “ _fuck_.”

If Yuuri’s hands weren't tied to the bedposts he'd be pulling Victor’s hair now, Victor knows. But they are, and all Yuuri can do is curse as Victor sucks him deep and steady, using his lips and tongue to caress him. Yuuri tries to rock up into it, but Victor lies over his thighs, hands framing his hips again to hold him down.

“Oh fuck, Victor, _please_ ,” Yuuri begs, when Victor licks around the head of his cock, foreskin pushed back, and Victor can hear it in his voice, how far he's been pushed. Victor lifts his head to look up, and sees the furious color in Yuuri’s face, his knuckles white as he grips the ropes. 

_Enough_ , Victor thinks, and drops his head again.

Yuuri cries out when he comes, harsh and sharp, his hips straining up and cock so hard in Victor’s mouth, like he wants it that much. He keeps shaking after, sudden shudders and gasps as Victor crawls up his body. Victor bites his own lip as he unties the rope, picking at one knot that got pulled too tight, but finally Yuuri’s arm drops down and he lets out a huge, shaky sigh, turning onto his side and curling up.

Victor lies down on the bed alongside him. Yuuri’s face is still so red, and Victor reaches out to touch it, cupping his cheek like before. He's gentle now, though, and they just look at each other for a moment, still breathing hard.

Then Victor surprises himself by bursting into tears. 

They're loud and stormy, relieving and overwhelming. His chest aches and his eyes burn, and it takes him a while to realize Yuuri is laughing. Victor sniffles hard and pulls himself together again, opening his eyes.

There are tears on Yuuri’s face too, and his eyes are red-rimmed, but they're still fond and amused. His smile is rueful, and he reaches up to rest his hand over Victor’s on his cheek.

“Sorry,” Victor says, sniffling again, blinking away his tears. He rubs at his nose. “I don't know what — ” he starts, hoarsely, and stops when Yuuri shakes his head.

“It's all right, I would've if you hadn't,” Yuuri says, softly. “You should leave the crying to me, I've got more experience with it.”

Victor laughs, sharply. As if he hadn't cried plenty in his life, even just because of _Yuuri_.

“Thank you,” Yuuri says, still quiet. A few teardrops cling to his lashes, and Victor leans in on impulse to kiss them away. Yuuri recoils a little, laughing, and Victor kisses the tears from his cheek as well, tasting the wet salt of them.

Victor rubs the tip of his nose against Yuuri’s and then stays where he is, their faces close and eyes shut. “I feel like I should be thanking you,” he says, still hoarse. “I never knew — ” He sighs. “That was good. For you too?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri sighs. He rubs his nose against Victor’s again and then relaxes more on the pillow, like he's starting to fall asleep. 

Victor lets him. Holding him close, thinking difficult thoughts. The beauty of Yuuri’s surrender, and how much he liked it. About what it means for both of them.

“Yuuri?” he asks, just as Yuuri’s going soft and heavy against him, breathing deep and slow. “Did you really like it? Letting me — have you? Everything?”

He feels Yuuri rouse himself, licking his lips before he speaks. “Only here,” he says, with meaning, and pauses. “And yes, I did. With you.”

Victor lets out a long sigh. There's still so much to untangle, but knowing how much Yuuri trusts him, that's — something. “All right,” he says, and pulls Yuuri closer. “Only here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [sophia-helix](http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com)


End file.
